crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave Echo Cave
Overview The Wave Echo Cave is a complex network of caves, tunnels and mines located somewhere around the area of Phandalin, on the Northern Sword Coast. It was once the main subject of the Phandelver's Pact before it was destroyed by invading Orcs and Evil Wizards looking to loot the magical treasure of the Forge of Spells that is built deep within. Description There is no known description of the area beyond the fact it gets its name from the pounding sounds created by waves within its cave complex and that the Forge of Spells lies within. Common Knowledge Local Knowledge The Wave Echo Cave has been all but forgotten by the world. Only references in old journals or history books can shed knowledge's light on this place, and even then only on those how read them. Regional Knowledge See local knowledge. Global Knowledge See regional knowledge. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) During their raid on the Red Brands' hideout Ellaria Nightwood, along with Wobbly Killa and Gwendoline Wood, found a journal of an adventurer detailing the history of the Phandelver's Pact. They suspect that the Red Brands' leader Glasstaff was planning something involving the Wave Echo Cave. Later, after the party were captured by the Cragmaw Goblins during their raid on the hideout, they were taking to King Grol as he negotiated with Vyerith, an agent of the Black Spider. Vyerith questioned them on a number of issues and accused them of seeking the map to the Wave Echo Cave, insinuating that the Black Spider plans something involving the cave. She later escaped with what they believe to be the map. The party made it their focus to find the Wave Echo Cave as it clearly was at the centre of The Black Spider's plans. Out of leads themselves, back in Phandalin they sought help from Sister Garaele, Halia Thornton, Rahris Brandchet, Daran Edermath and even local merchants, but only the first two could be of help. They were later given directions to what was expected to be the correct location by Halia which they set out to find. After only an afternoon, about 15 miles away from Phandalin to the East, they found an open mine shaft. Hesitant to go in, the Party decided it best to explore and while within the unmistakable sounds of crashing waves told them they had found the right place. Even the floor shook slightly beneath their feet within the cave. Immediately within, the party found the equipment need to mine and explore the subterranean maze along with the decaying body of a Dwarf who had been dead at least a Tensday. Investigating Ellaria could only tell he had been stabbed and while she did so Yamcha became enamoured with the corpse's boots which were clearly better quality than the rest of the mining gear on the body. After taking the boots off the Dwarf they began to magically resize in Yamcha's hands. He was trilled to have found ''Boots of Striding and Springing'' which attuned to during a short rest while the others prepared to ventured deeper into the mine. Delving deeper into the cave they found the crashing sounds of the waves growing louder and louder. The party ventured through a series of mine tunnels, natural caves and worked stone hallways, all of which where crafted at Dwarven size. In the tunnels they came across native creatures including an Ochre Jelly and a flock of Stirges, as well as a group of Bugbears who were also exploring / camping in the cave. During an exploration of a naturally formed pool in one of the caverns, Wobbly found the remains of a wizard who died in a fight some centuries ago, presumably in the battle against the invading Orcs that wrecked the cave and lost it to the outside world all this time. Category:Sword Coast Location Category:Subterranean Locations